Various kinds of systems aim to avoid or mitigate collisions between vehicles or between a vehicle and obstacles in a road environment. For example, a vehicle may be equipped with an auto-braking system which is activated e.g., if a pedestrian suddenly walk out in front of the vehicle. Some vehicle systems allow a host vehicle to follow a preceding vehicle and are configured to slow down the host vehicle by motor braking or by applying vehicle brakes if a velocity of the preceding vehicle is decreased. Such systems may be referred to as a queue assist systems or similar. The above kinds of systems are often configured to avoid or mitigate collisions in scenarios where velocities of the vehicles involved are relatively low, such as velocities usually used in cities.
Some vehicles today are equipped with predictive safety systems or an adaptive cruise control, ACC, system which can control a host vehicle in scenarios where vehicle velocities are higher, such as on motorways and highways. An ACC system may monitor the vehicle surrounding and can determine positions for other vehicles near the host vehicle and/or relative velocities between the host vehicle and surrounding vehicles. Such a system may calculate whether or not there is a risk for collision between the vehicles and can in such case brake the host vehicle and/or warn a host vehicle driver.
EP2405416B1 relates to a vehicle comprising an ACC system with a radar and a camera. The radar can be a long range radar arranged to cover a sector or field ahead of a vehicle comprising the system. The sector to be monitored depends on a host vehicle yaw rate, current trajectory or similar. When vehicles in front of the host vehicle are braked this is detected by the ACC in the host vehicle whereby the host vehicle can be braked. Hereby collisions can be avoided.
The system described in EP2405416B1 can be useful in certain situations, but may be unable to adequately control a host vehicle or assist a host vehicle driver in other situations such as when the host vehicle is driven with high velocity on a highway or similar. Thus, there remains a need for a vehicle system which further decreases a risk of collision between vehicles and/or which mitigates collisions between vehicles.